fx_bandfandomcom-20200216-history
Zig Zag
Zig Zag is a song from the Electric Shock. iTunes download English lyrics Follow the twinkling light at the end of the dark tunnel (It’s disappearing) Please close your eyes (don’t open them) If I close my eyes again, I can faintly see that place (Oh let me go there) I want to go there Oh the breathtaking wind is blowing in my head My heart is like a tambarine clink clink The mystery island is not on a map The old stories piled with dust, They are fantasies implanted by a small bean This dream grew bigger than my height Cross the sapphire river and cut down the forest of fog At the end of the cut-down cliff (let’s fly, jump to the land) On the path of the pebbles with slippery moss Careful careful, watch out, zig zag (X2) I’m sick of the fake clouds in my square drawer (Bored and listless) There isn’t a single star (no way) If I close my eyes, I hear it again, the songs of the shooting stars (Do Mi Sol Do) I want to go out Chase after the warm, milky sunlight My lips are damp with the automatic humming Put away the hard books for a moment Today, put it all away and bon voyage Turn up the speaker volume all the way Now follow me to that place Pass the diamond castle and over the cheese fondue forest Chewing chewing the gum (the rain – throw it in your hand) Jump over the pieces of broken dreams like dangerous glass, zig zag (x2) No one knows the end, just like the beginning The beads of my sweat (drops and rolls down) Nothing happens all at once, this place is like a maze One Two Three Four Do It! Zig zag (X2) Stop, let’s go into slow motion for a moment here There’s no need to rush Whether something is real or imagination or not Whether I’m the butterfly or the butterfly is me Close and open, uh-oh, my body is trembling Yeah, let’s go again, go Cross the sapphire river and cut down the forest of fog At the end of the cut-down cliff (let’s fly, jump to the land) On the path of the pebbles with slippery moss Careful careful, watch out, zig zag (X2) No one knows the end, just like the beginning The beads of my sweat (drops and rolls down) Nothing happens all at once, this place is like a maze One Two Three Four Do It! Zig zag (X2) Korean lyrics eoduun teoneol kkeut banchag haneun bit ttaraga (sarajine) kkong nuneul kama (tteujima) tto nun gameumyeon boyeo eoryeompushi geu kos (Oh Let Me Go There) na kago shipeo Oh achirhan barami meori soge bunda uuu uuuu nae shimjangeun taembeorincheoreom challangchallang uuu uuuu jidoedo eomneun jeo Mystery Island meonji ssahin oraedwehn iyagineun chageun gong kok hana shimeo non Fa-Fantasy nae giboda deo keuge jaranan kkum sapaiyeo kangeul china ankae supeul hechigo kkakkanoheun jeolbyeok kkeut (naragaja Jump To The Land) mikkeulmikkeurikgiga kgin joyakdol saitgillo joshimjoshim Watch Out! jikeuchaegeu X2 nemonan sangja sok kacha haneul kureum jikyeowo (shimshimttabun) byeol hana eopseo (maldo andwaeh) tto nun gameumyeon deullyeo byeolttongbyeolye norae (domisoldo) nagago shipeo jeo ttatteuthan uyusbit haessareul chochaga uuu uuuu nae iptureun chokchokhi Automatic Humming uuu uuuu ttakttakhan chaekdeureun jamshi jamkkan chiwodwo oneureun modu jeobgo Bon Voyage seupikeo bollyumeul kkeutkkaji kkeokkeo nopyeo ja ijen nareul ttara keu koseuro daiamondeu seongeul china chijeu pongdyuneup neomeo chyuwingchyuwing yeokkeun kkeom (batjureul Throw It In Your Hand) aseuraseul yuricheoreom kkaejyeobeorin kkumdeulye jogag wiireul keonneo jikeuchaegeu X2 kkeuteun amudo moreuji shijakdo keuraetdeut nae bangulbangul maejhin ttam (kuseureun ttoreureureu) hanbeone dwehneun beob eopseo miro gateun i koseun One Two Three Four Do It! jikeuchaegeu X2 Stop jamkkan uri yeogiseo Slow Motion seodulleo kal pilyon eopseo mwoga jinchadeun mwodeun sangsangideun anideun naega nabinji nabiga nainji kamko tteugo UhOh momi tteooreunda Yeah tashi chulbal Go! sapaiyeo kangeul china ankae supeul hechigo kkakkanoheun jeolbyeok kkeut (naragaja Jump To The Land) mikkeulmikkeurikgiga kgin joyakdol saitgillo joshimjoshim Watch Out! jikeuchaegeu X2 kkeuteun amudo moreuji shijakdo keuraetdeut nae bangulbangul maejhin ttam (kuseureun ttoreureureu) hanbeone dwehneun beob eopseo miro gateun i koseun One Two Three Four Do It! jikeuchaegeu X2 Source for lyrics Category:Electric Shock Category:Discography Category:Songs